Welcome
by BlackAngel8
Summary: Sie kehrt nach zwei Jahren zurück.Sie wollte ihn wiedersehen.Lasst euch überraschen!Zwar romance,aber mit Hintergrund ... hoffe ich


So, nachdem ich seit langer Zeit keine Geschichten mehr geschrieben habe, werde ich versuchen eine neue zu beginnen. Sie wird nicht allzu lang werden, ich hoffe aber, sie gefällt euch trotzdem und der Prolog hat ein wenig neugierig gemacht.

Freue mich sehr über Reviews, bin selber aber eine Schwarzleserin die nur ab und an Review schreibt ;)

Voraussichtlich wird dies eine Liebesgeschichte. Eine Person solltet ihr erkannt haben, aber auch die zweite? (Ich mein, ich glaub nicht, dass es schwer ist .. gg)

Also, genug geredet, viel Spaß

BlackAngel8

Prolog 

_Maybe we're all different but we're still the same_

_We all got the blood of Eden running through our veins_

_I know sometimes it's hard for you to see_

_You're caught between just who you are and who you want to be_

_If you feel alone and lost and need a friend_

_Remember every new beginning is some beginning's end_

Wenn wir lernen erwachsen zu werden, bemerken wir, dass Dinge nicht so sind, wie sie sonst immer geschienen haben.

So habe ich zum Beispiel gemerkt, dass es eine Person in meinem Leben geben könnte, die mir mehr als Freundschaft geben könnte. Allerdings weiß diese Person nichts davon, und ich weiß nicht, ob es klüger wäre, es dabei zu belassen.

Ich habe immer gedacht, ich, als klügste Hogwartsschülerin würde mich immer an Regeln halten, immer weiter lernen und Erfolg haben.

Nun, zugegeben, ich habe Erfolg, aber ich habe mich nicht immer an die Regeln gehalten. Denn wenn wir anfangen zu lieben, dann werden Regeln auf einmal unwichtig.

So konnte ich beobachten, wie er mit der Zeit reifte und so konnte ich erkennen, wie weit seine Maske reichte. Es gab Momente, da glaubte ich sein Lächeln zu sehen. Und ich glaube bis heute daran.

Ich wollte es immer allen Recht machen, doch ich habe damit aufhört, im Endeffekt, hast du mich dazu ermutigt.

Und so habe ich alles Alte hinter mir gelassen, bin für zwei Jahre aufgebrochen, um mich und die Welt zu erforschen. Und nun stehe ich hier, wo alles angefangen hat.

_Welcome to wherever you are_

_This is your life; you made this far_

_Welcome, you to believe_

_That right here, right now_

_You're exactly where you're supposed to be_

_Welcome to wherever you are_

Ich glaube bis jetzt, dass ich meinen Weg gegangen bin. Den Weg, den ich gehen musste. Und das es die einzig richtige Entscheidung war. Ich bin froh wieder hier zu sein, aber ich bereue nicht, fort gewesen zu sein.

_When everybody's in and you're left out_

_And you feel you're drowning in the shadow of a doubt_

_Everyone's a miracle in their own way_

_Just listen to yourself, not what other people say_

_When it seems you're lost, alone and feelin' down _

_Remember, everybody's different, just take a look around_

Als ich einen neuen Lebensabschnitt begann, als ich Hogwarts betrat, fühlte ich mich zu Anfang fürchterlich allein.

Ich wusste nicht, wie es weiter gehen sollte. Ob ich das alles so wollte, ich war zu jung um zu verstehen, dass es nicht immer schlecht ist, anders zu sein.

Intelligenz schreckt ab. Neugierde schreckt ab. Und wenn man damit ein paar junge Schüler konfrontiert ist es nur verständlich, dass sie denjenigen zum Außenseiter erkoren.

Doch ich bin meinen Weg gegangen, habe Freunde gefunden und verloren. Und trotz allem schleicht sich ein Lächeln in mein Gesicht, wenn ich an meine Schulzeit denke.

Es war eine tolle und gefährliche Zeit. Sie hat mich zu der gemacht, die ich bin.

_Welcome to wherever you are_

_This is your life; you made this far_

_Welcome, you to believe_

_That right here, right now_

_You're exactly where you're supposed to be_

Ich glaube bis jetzt, dass ich meinen Weg gegangen bin. Den Weg, den ich gehen musste. Und das es die einzig richtige Entscheidung war. Ich bin froh wieder hier zu sein, aber ich bereue nicht, fort gewesen zu sein.

_Be who you want to be_

_Be who you are_

_Everyone's a hero_

_Everyone's a star_

_When you want to give up and you heart's about to break_

_Remember that you're perfect; God makes no mistake_

Es sind so viele im Krieg gefallen. Viele haben die Seite gewechselt. Menschen von denen ich dachte, sie stehen auf der guten Seite.

Ich denke Neville war die größte Enttäuschung, ich konnte seinen Schritt nie nachvollziehen. Ich musste lernen zu akzeptieren, dass ich nicht alles ändern konnte. Das ich nicht alles verstehen würde, und doch, ich werde nie begreifen, warum er es tat. Warum er sich von uns abwandte. Zu erst dachte ich an einen Imperius, aber ich wusste das ich falsch lag.

Es gibt eine Person, die weiß warum er es tat.

Und auch darum bin ich hier. Nicht nur um zu erforschen, wie weit eine Liebe reicht und ob sie immer noch besteht, nein auch um zu erfahren, was diesen Wechsel in Neville hervorgerufen hat.

_Welcome to wherever you are_

_This is your life; you made this far_

_Welcome, you got to believe_

_That right here, right now_

_You're exactly where you're supposed to be_

_I say welcome …_

_I say welcome … _

_Welcome … _

Wenn ich nun diese Tore durchschreite, Hogwarts betrete, wird sich mein Leben verändern. Ich werde alten Freunden wieder begegnen und werde hoffentlich ihn treffen.

Es ist Zeit ... Zeit zu gehen und den Schritt zu wagen ...


End file.
